Yaoi Threesome
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: Inuyasha and Koga are in the forest in the middle of the night, not close to fighting then a curious Sesshomaru walks in on them and joins them. YAOI, LEMON


The Yaoi Threesome

Anime: InuYasha

Rating: M

Word Count: 900+

Genres: Lust, Yaoi

Pairings: InuKog, InuSess

Characters: Inuyasha, Kōuga, Sesshōmaru

Notes:

- OOC

- _Italics_ Is Kōuga

- Highlighted Is Sesshōmaru

- _**Bold + Italic**_ is Inuyasha

-It seems like an ordinary night in the Senjoku Jidai at ten p.m. but things are aren't as they seem. Mirōku, Kagome, Kirara, Shippō, Sangō, and Ayame are all sleeping in Lady Kaede's hut while Inuyasha, and Kōuga are deep in the Mori of Inuyasha; not near fighting and not near to sleeping either.-

_**"Kōuga, raise your hips higher!"**_ ***he smirks as Kōuga then raises his hips higher then he moves his hands to under Kōuga's ass as he leans down and starts to lick Kōuga's asshole and balls which makes Kōuga groan in pleasure and growl*** _"Mutt face! I'm going to get you for this! Will you hurry up so I can get to fucking your ass and you fucking my ass?!"_

_**"I'm getting you moist so I can fuck your ass! Can't wait to have my cock can't you Kōuga? Well, prepare your ass!" **_***he moves Kōuga's hips a bit lower and he leans back as he thrusts into Kōuga's ass and they both groan in pleasure***

_"Inuyasha! Fuck!"_ ***he moves his right hand to his cock and starts to masturbate as Inuyasha thrusts faster and rougher which makes them howl in pleasure then Inuyasha squeezes Kōuga's balls with his right hand and Kōuga moans then Inuyasha moves his left hand to his balls and squeezes and they both lose it***

_"Inuyashaa!"_

_**"Kōugaaa!"**_

***they both cum at the same time as Inuyasha cums into Kōuga's ass and cum is pouring out of his ass when he exits him and Kōuga cums all over his chest and neck***

"I see you two have become gay. You two are ridiculous." ***he comes out from the right and they both look as Inuyasha smirks*** _**"You're aroused from watching us."**_** *he then walks over to Sesshōmaru then pulls down his pants and Sesshōmaru's aroused cock comes out then Inuyasha takes it into his mouth and gives him a deep blowjob which makes Sesshōmaru groan* **"Half breed! It better be worth it!"

***Kōuga starts to masturbate while watching Inuyasha give Sesshōmaru a blowjob and he groans in pleasure while Sesshōmaru takes off all his clothes and puts his hands on the back of his head and starts to fuck his mouth*** "Little brother, you are actually quite good at this."

_"You better make older mutt cum soon mutt or I'm coming over there and I'm going to fuck you right there!"_ ***he masturbates faster and Sesshōmaru smirks* **"What makes you think he wants you and not me to fuck his little ass?"** *he groans in pleasure and he loses it when Inuyasha sucks harder and grips his balls roughly*** "AHH!" ***he cums everything in Inuyasha's mouth and he swallows it all and licks Sesshōmaru clean then Kōuga comes and turns Inuyasha to his back which makes Inuyasha leave Sesshōmaru's cock and Kōuga starts to lick his asshole fast which makes Inuyasha growl and moan then after awhile, Kōuga leans back then starts to fuck Inuyasha's ass fast and rough which makes them both groan***

_"You were saying older mutt? He wants my cock in his ass."_

***Sesshōmaru then starts to masturbate watching them and he groans then Kōuga fucks Inuyasha harder and faster which leaves them both moaning in pleasure***

_**"Kōuga! Fuck!"**_ ***he throws his head back in pleasure as he moves his left hand to his cock and starts to masturbate very fast then Kōuga goes harder and they lose it***

_**"Kōugaaa!"**_

_"Inuyashaaa!"_

***they both cum at the same time as Kōuga cums into Inuyasha's ass and Inuyasha cums on his chest and Sesshōmaru cums on Inuyasha's chest also***

"Little brother..." ***he kicks Kōuga off Inuyasha then moves Inuyasha to his hands and knees then enters him fast and rough and they both moan as he starts to fuck Inuyasha fast and rough and Kōuga starts to masturbate again*** _"Fuck!"_

***Inuyasha moves his right hand to his cock and starts to masturbate fast*** _**"Sesshōmaru! More!"**_ ***he moans loudly as Sesshōmaru fucks him harder then a few minutes later, the three of them scream***

_"AHHH!"_

_**"Sesshōmaruuu!"**_

"Inuyashaaa!"

***the three of them cum and when they cum, Inuyasha cums all over the ground, Kōuga cums all over Inuyasha's back and Sesshōmaru cums in Inuyasha's ass***

"Fuck!" ***he exits Inuyasha but keeps kneeling as Inuyasha moves to lay down; trying to catch his breath and Kōuga moves to sit in Inuyasha's lap*** _"Fuck my ass Inuyasha and you older mutt, fuck my mouth as I fuck yours."_

***Inuyasha enters Kōuga's ass which makes them both moan and he starts to fuck Kōuga roughly and fast and Sesshōmaru moves in a sixty nine position and starts to suck on Kōuga's cock as Kōuga starts to suck on Sesshōmaru's cock then after a few minutes of moaning, fucking, sucking, and licking, they all cum and when they do, they leave each other's cock except Inuyasha cause he didn't suck cock***

"Kōugaa!"

_**"Kōugaa!"**_

_"Mutt face!"_

***they all cum at the same time and Kōuga cums in Sesshōmaru's mouth, Sesshōmaru cums in Kōuga's mouth and Inuyasha cums in Kōuga's ass***

"If you two tell anyone about this. I will kill you both." ***he stands up, clothes himself then Kōuga and Inuyasha get up, clothe themselves as they nod***

_**"We know Sesshōmaru."**_ ***him and Kōuga watch Sesshōmaru leave and they look at each other, nod, then leave to their homes***

_**FIN**_


End file.
